The present invention relates generally to toilet training devices and more particularly to an improved toilet training device and method of utilizing the same which is characterized by use of a thin paper stock element adapted to float in a planer configuration upon the water surface within the toilet bowl for prolonged duration and subsequently upon contact with urine, rapidly sink within the toilet bowl.
As is well known, encouraging children to use the toilet during toilet training and keeping the surrounding areas of the toilet bowl clean and sanitary has long been known to be desirable. In this regard, toilet training has often times resulted in difficulty for both parents and children alike.
Whether dealing with male or female children during the toilet training period, a device to make urination into the toilet enjoyable for the child has been recognized to typically alleviate the extreme difficulty associated in the training period. Incorporating the principal of educational value into an enjoyable activity for children thereby promotes toilet training.
This principal has long been recognized to a limited extent in the prior art with various types of devices for attracting the attention of male children while urinating being introduced into the market place.
One such prior art device comprises a non-removable bulls-eye target which is adhesively connected to the interior walls of the toilet bowl below water surface so as to be visible through the water in the toilet bowl such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,405 issued to Joel S. Kreiss on Aug. 30, 1977. Due to its permanent stationary position within the toilet bowl however, the Kreiss device typically becomes commonplace and often times boring to children and additionally possess difficulty in affixing the device to the interior wall of the toilet bowl.
Another prior art device comprises a rotatable propeller suspended by struts over the toilet bowl. The struts are connected by a ball and socket joint arrangement to a suction cup, which is then in turn attached to the external walls of the toilet such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,407 issued to R. E. Henock et al. on Mar. 8, 1955. Due to the permanent attachment and suspension of the device adjacent to the toilet bowl, the use of the Henock device typically has proven awkward, unsanitary and additionally detracts from the normal use of the toilet by others.
Other types of prior art devices are known which sense a change in weight or water level in the toilet bowl and thereby activate a music or chime box alarm. However, such devices additionally prove awkward in use and further are extremely expensive to purchase. In the past, a few paper targets which float upon the water surface within the toilet bowl have been utilized which targets have included battleships or other military instruments pictured thereon. Examples of such devices are those devices known as "whizzers" and "potty pot shots". Although these paper stock devices are preferable over the permanent prior art devices, they typically curl and deform when placed on the water surface to an extent, which in most cases obscures the target picture formed thereon and therefore fail to accomplish their intended function.
Thus, there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved toilet training device and method of use which is relatively low cost, effective, and can be utilized without impairing or adversely affecting normal use of the toilet bowl i.e. for non-toilet training applications.